Ninoy Aquino International Airport
The Ninoy Aquino International Airport (Filipino: Paliparang Pandaigdig ng Ninoy Aquino) or NAIA (pronounced /ˈnaɪ.ə/), (IATA: MNL, ICAO: RPLL) is the airport serving the general area of Manila and its surrounding metropolitan area. Located along the border between Pasay City and Parañaque City, about seven kilometers south of Manila proper, and southwest of Makati City, NAIA is the main international gateway for travelers to the Philippines and is the hub for all Philippine airlines. It is managed by the Manila International Airport Authority (MIAA), a branch of the Department of Transportation and Communications (DOTC). 'Main Facts' Location 14°30′31″N 121°01′10″E Elevation 23 m / 75 ft Location Between Parañaque City and Pasay City, Metro Manila Operator Manila International Airport Authority, Air Transportation Office of the Philippines Runways 06/24 3,737m 12,261ft. Concrete 13/31 2,258m 7,408ft. Concrete 'History' The original airport that served Manila, the Manila International Air Terminal, was opened in July 1937 at Nielson Field, the runways of which now form Ayala Avenue and Paseo de Roxas in Makati City. In 1948, following Philippine independence, the airport was moved to its current site adjacent to the Villamor Airbase, which was then called Nichols Field. The original structure was built on what is now the site of the present-day Terminal 2. In 1954 the airport's international runway and associated taxiway were built,7 and in 1961, the construction of a control tower and a terminal building for the use of international passengers was completed.7 In 1972, a fire caused substantial damage to the original terminal building, and a slightly smaller terminal was rebuilt in it's place the following year. This second terminal would become the country's international terminal until 1981, when a new, higher-capacity terminal, known today as Terminal 1, was built to replace it. The old international terminal would serve as Manila's Domestic Airport until another fire damaged it in May 1985. The present Terminal 1, originally named Manila International Airport, was given its present name on August 17, 1987, by virtue of Republic Act No. 6639, with the intention of honoring Benigno "Ninoy" Aquino, Jr., who was assassinated at the airport after returning to the Philippines from his self-imposed exile in the United States on August 21, 1983. Plans for a new terminal were conceived in 1989, when the Department of Transportation and Communications commissioned Aéroports de Paris to do a feasibility study to expand capacity. The recommendation was to build two new terminals, and in 1998, Terminals 2 and 3 were completed. Terminal 2 was nicknamed the "Centennial Terminal" as its completion coincided with the 100th anniversary of Philippine independence from Spain. In 1997, the government approved for the construction of Terminal 3, which was originally scheduled to be completed in 2002. After many delays caused by several technical and legal issues, the terminal became fully operational in mid-2008. Moreover, the government also aims to return services from many of the airlines which cancelled services to Manila as a result of the problems of the current Terminal 1. Terminals Terminal 1 Is the old 1973 building. It currently serves International Airlines only ''Note: Shakeline is a ~WoA~ but operates in Terminal 1 due to a contract signed to Manila Airports Authority.'' Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is exclusively used by ~Wings of Asia~ alliance members and is wholly owned by PAL - Philippine Airlines. The terminal is the busiest of all terminals in the NAIA and is divided into two wings North and South. North Serves Domestic Flights and South International Flights. North Wing: South Wing: and other ~Wings of Asia~ member airliners which serve charter and seasonal services. Terminal 3/Centennial Terminal Terminal 3 is currently not used by any airliners. But its rumored that PAL - Philippine Airlines might move there International Services here when Terminal 2 has reached its full capacity. Cargo and Parcel Terminal The Cargo and Parcel terminal is located at the west end of Terminal 1. 'Runways' NAIA has a primary runway (3,737 m) running at 061°/241° (designated as Runway 06/24) and a secondary runway (2,258 m) running at 136°/316° (designated as Runway 13/31). On October 11, 2007, NAIA witnessed the debut of the Airbus A380 in the Philippines, after test aircraft MSN009 landed on NAIA's primary runway. The test flight proved that the A380 could be flown in existing runways in Asia, and that the primary international airport of the Philippines can support aircraft as large as the A380.20 : Other Structures : The airport also serves as a gateway facility of the logistics company DHL, and hosts the aircraft repair and maintenance facilities of German firm Lufthansa Technik AG, a division of Lufthansa. :It is also connected to the nearby Col. Jesus Villamor Airbase served by the Philippine Airforce. : 'Transportation' : Taxi service is available to NAIA from all points of Metro Manila. Also, jeepney and bus routes are available to the airport. Both forms of transportation facilities connect all three NAIA terminals as well. :The airport is also accessible to the Manila Light Rail Transit System by a two-kilometer taxi ride to Baclaran station. In the future, with the extension of the existing Yellow Line, a new station, Manila International Airport station, is set to connect the airport, albeit still indirectly, to the LRT.